


Cracking Ice

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Prompt Fill, Tony Feels, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: The heart is a fragile thing and no one knows that more than Tony. When Loki asks him out, he's certain it's just one more prank. Tony doesn't realise how much damage he's done by saying 'no' to the mage.





	Cracking Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SumiSprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiSprite/gifts).



> Here I am, back and filling another prompt! This one was from SumiSprite. I hope you like what I did with you concept :)
> 
> **The prompt was as follows:**  
>  _A little known fact about Jotnar is that they can literally die of a broken heart. If their affections are deep enough, but the other party does not reciprocate - indeed even rebukes or does not take care to let them down gently - their magic can rebound and cause their hearts - sometimes their whole bodies - to freeze. Over time, the ice will spread, and should the Jotun not be treated in time, it will reach their heart, and it will literally break, killing the Jotun. This ailment is relatively rare and is only ever found in Jotnar with extremely high levels of Seidr in their bodies, thus resulting in ‘magical backlash’ instigated by volatile emotions - in this case, heartbreak._  
>  It is possible to reverse or stop the effects, but these methods rarely ever succeed. The only tried and true method is if the second party legitimately and truly returns their affections.

Loki had always made what he thought of mortals painfully obvious. He thought they were beneath the Aesir, that a romantic entanglement with one of them was a foolish endeavour the likes of which only his naive brother would attempt.

Tony knew that. It was why he was shit out of luck when he went and fell for the capricious asshole. 

But, he dealt with it. He packed it away as one more bad decision and pretended Loki wasn’t rapidly becoming the sole owner of his battered little heart.

Tony would never admit that Loki was the tipping point that had him joining the Revengers. Maybe he was a masochist, but even if it wasn’t everything he wanted, Tony still got to spend time with the mage. They pulled pranks on the rest of the team, they traded outrageous stories and Loki even snuck him off the ship to explore nearby planets, just the two of them.

It was fun, they were _friends_. Tony was completely in love with the mage, but he was old enough not to let that affect their relationship.

But Loki was the Trickster God. Loki liked to pull pranks, and the moment he found a weak spot he liked to exploit it. They’d had fights in the past when Loki had used his tactics on Tony. Loki always apologised and they always made up, but sometimes the joke could go too far.

Tony had been in his makeshift lab, a pencil between his lips, another in his hair and one in his hands as he worked on a plasma gun schematic for his suit.

The doors to the laboratory opened, but Tony didn’t look behind him, his teammates always announced themselves.

“Still creating your weapon, I see?” Tony instantly smiled at Loki’s voice. He gave a grunt and a nod, quelling his grin by the time Loki came to stand beside him. “You have progressed since my last visit.” Tony didn’t bother remarking, continuing instead to sketch the new design. He saw Loki pick up a tool from the corner of his eye, moving it from hand to hand. “The planet we are orbiting. It has a festival during its spring months. We are lucky enough to have arrived right at the beginning.”

Tony stiffened, staring unseeingly at the design in front of him. He knew what festival Loki was talking about, Thor had expounded about it at length. It was the planet’s version of Valentine’s Day. One long week of couples going on dates and being affectionate. There was a _really_ good reason why Tony was on the ship and going nowhere near the planet. 

“I thought we could attend their little celebration,” Loki continued absently.

Tony sucked in a breath before turning to look at the mage. Loki was relaxed and at ease, staring at the various tools on the bench as if he didn’t care at all about the answer.

Hope and excitement tried to swell in Tony’s breast first, it was enough to make him giddy but... _but_ , Loki had tricked him before. Loki had pulled him down to planets for a ‘ _fun little market_ ´ or an ‘ _adorable little fete_ ’ only to make Tony the butt of a joke. 

He liked to see Tony squirm. He was also due for a prank. Tony instantly knew it wasn’t what he wanted, it wasn’t... god, it wasn’t Loki asking him on a _date_ it was Loki trying to play a trick, and fuck, any other time, any other situation, and Tony would play along if only to pull one over on Loki.

But he couldn’t, god, his heart couldn’t take it.

Tony took the pencil from his mouth, a very fine tremble to his hand that he hurriedly quelled.

He meant to sound wry and teasing; two friends having a joke, but he sounded short and angry, “Do you think I don’t know what this festival is about, Loki? Do you really think I’d agree to go with _you?_ ”

He didn’t mean to stress the word. It was a miracle his voice didn’t crack. If Loki had of asked him for real, Tony wouldn’t have been able to get his enthusiastic ‘ _yes!_ ’ out fast enough. But Tony knew better. A life of being kicked in the teeth had taught him when to duck.

He expected Loki to pout, possibly even try to wheedle him further or change tactics, but Loki just... froze. His expression looked wrong; stilted and hollow in a way Tony had never seen before.

“I...” Loki swallowed and looked away. He put down the tool with precise, smooth motions. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, his lips pressed together tightly. His voice sounded rough. “Of course not.” He turned away from Tony, his face carefully averted. “Good luck with your inventions.”

Loki walked out of the lab at a brisk pace and Tony stared after him, blinking in confusion and trying to ignore the ache in his chest.

But Loki had always been a good actor. He’d grow bored with the hangdog routine and bother Tony about something else soon enough.

It wasn’t like Loki actually wanted to go on a date with him.

* * *

Tony didn’t see Loki for a couple of days. He was disappointed, but he wasn’t concerned about it, not until Thor came into his lab, wringing his hands and looking deeply worried.

“Anthony,” he began, “I am aware that you are forging, but I must ask that you cease and speak with Loki.”

Tony kept his face carefully blank, wary about where this was going. “Oh? Why?”

“He is sick.”

Tony blinked, not expecting that. “What?”

Thor took to pacing the length of the room, frustration and worry on his face. “He has begged that no other sees him, but I cannot stand by and do nothing! He will not tell me what is wrong and I fear it may prove fatal if I do not-”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Tony hurried to say, standing up and feeling his heart constrict with fear. “Back up and start from the beginning.”

Thor ceased his movements and took in a deep breath, calming himself. He explained, “I discovered him by accident last night. I visited his rooms and found him collapsed on the floor, ice spreading up one hand and along his thigh. He tried to make me leave, but his seidr was weak and his body trembling.” Thor looked genuinely distressed. “I am certain his ailment is Jotun in nature, but he will not tell me what will fix it.”

“He knows what’s wrong with him?” Tony asked sharply.

Thor looked miserable. “When asked, he laughed roughly and coughed up ice. He said ‘ _a curse of my own doing_ ’ and would say nothing more.”

Tony’s heart was pounding and he itched to find Loki, to see if it was real or a prank and work out how _fucking terrified_ he should be. “Why are you asking me?”

Thor held his gaze. “You are his closest friend. If he will speak of his heritage to anyone, it will be you.”

It was all the convincing Tony needed and he quickly left his lab, making a direct line for Loki’s room. Thor followed behind, but when he reached the room, he lingered in the hall. Tony knocked, but didn’t wait for an answer as he stepped inside.

The Revengers all had the same standard sleeping quarters. They were a decent size room, but weren't royal luxury. They had a comfortable bed, furniture and a private bathroom. They had all styled theirs according to their personal taste. Tony had a lot of electronics; Loki had a lot of green.

Tony knew within a moment of stepping inside that Loki wasn’t faking it.

The mage looked at Tony with horror and misery. He was on top of the bedding and his left leg, hand and temple as well as half of his hair was encased in ice. Tony rushed to the other man’s bedside his hands hovering over the demi-god as terror swept through him.

“Loki, fuck. What the-? How did this-?”

“I told Thor not to get you,” Loki said, his voice hardly louder than a whisper. He closed his eyes and breathed roughly. Tony could see the ice on his hand creep further up his wrist. 

“The fuck, Loki?” Tony hissed. Kneeling was a nightmare on his knees, but he still dropped down beside the bed. He hesitated before placing a hand on Loki’s right wrist. “What’s going on?”

Loki gave a painfully wry smile. “Nothing I do not deserve, I am sure.”

Tony squeezed Loki’s wrist. “That is not an answer, and you _don’t_ deserve whatever the hell this is.”

“Oh?” Loki chuckled darkly. “Many would disagree with you. My death, after all, has been a highly anticipated event for some time.”

Tony felt like the breath had been punched from his lungs. “D-Death?”

Loki’s eyes finally opened, one was now red, the other remained his usual green and he stared at Tony with regret and pain. He looked sad and resigned as he admitted, his gaze falling away. “A cure is out of my grasp.”

A knife had gone through Tony’s heart that was what it felt like. He couldn’t breathe and his nails dug into Loki’s wrist.

“No,” he whispered, before swallowing and saying it again, firmer and resolved. “No. Fuck that. We _make_ a cure. You’re not dying, Loki.”

In response Loki looked... fuck he looked _heartbroken_. He also didn’t say a word.

The ice was spreading further up his left wrist and Tony slid his hand down to Loki’s, gripping it between both his hands and begging, “Tell me what this is, Loki. Tell me what this is and what’s happening to you. _Please_.”

Tony could see Loki wavering with indecision. Tony didn’t care how affectionate it was; he pulled Loki’s hand in to his chest, holding it close and trying to will warmth and healing into the mage. He didn’t know if it worked or was pure coincidence but the ice on his wrist and thigh stopped moving. Loki also began to speak. 

“It is rare. It was mentioned in a text I read... so many years ago, before I knew what I was.” He gave a bitter laugh. “It only befalls jotun mages with high levels of seidr. When the...” he hesitated, “trigger occurs, our magic becomes unbalanced and our elemental abilities act like a curse. We are consumed by ice, and when it reaches our heart.” Loki closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. “It shatters, and we die.”

“But... but you said there’s a cure,” Tony whispered.

Loki shook his head. “It is out of my grasp.”

Tony wasn’t swayed, he gripped Loki’s hand tightly and demanded, “Tell me what it is, Loki, and I swear, I’ll find a way to get it for you.”

The chuckle Loki let out was wretched. He opened his eyes and looked at Tony with softness and despair. “Oh, Anthony. How I wish you could.” He shifted his hand enough to take and hold one of Tony’s. “But you cannot give it to me.”

Tony felt helpless as he held Loki’s hand and looked into the dying eyes of the man he loved.

* * *

Tony didn’t leave Loki’s beside for the next three hours. 

He grabbed a chair at first, but as the hours passed and his back and neck began to ache, Loki told him to rest beside him. Tony didn’t hesitate and it only took them a half hour to end up with Loki’s head on his chest.

It was a parody of intimacy; a romantic embrace that they’d never shared and never would.

Thor came in and pleaded for Loki to explain the cure or the cause, but Loki refused both. Bruce came in to run tests and try to create a way to heal him, but no one was holding their breath. The ice seemed to be slowing down though, and when Tony pointed that out to Loki, feeling hopeful, the mage just avoided Tony’s eyes and pressed his face into Tony’s chest.

Tony hadn’t let go of Loki’s hand the entire time, and so far, Loki’s right arm and side was free of ice. Tony didn’t know if it was his warmth that was stopping the spread, but Tony pressed as much of himself as he could against Loki.

He didn’t know how long they had. He didn’t know what he was going to do. Tony was trying to focus on Loki, to keep him calm and relaxed and talking about all the times they’d spent playing pranks in the past. He didn’t want to admit that his heart was in a vice and he felt ready to break down at the thought of losing Loki.

It was why Tony couldn’t leave it alone. The mage was all but snuggled into his side, one hand clutching Tony’s while his iced one was aimed away. Tony had his freehand stroking through Loki’s hair, untangling the strands and chipping off ice whenever he could. 

“Loki,” he whispered. “Please tell me what the cure is.” Loki went rigid against him, but Tony didn’t stop. “I need to know, I c-can’t,” he choked and had to swallow and close his eyes. “I have to know we tried everything, _please_.”

 _I love you, I can’t lose you_ , was on the tip of his tongue, but Tony swallowed it down, not about to make Loki deal with that too.

The room was tense and Loki took a long time before he replied.

“If I tell you,” Loki said quietly, “will you promise to remain with me, regardless of the answer?”

“I’m not moving unless it’s to save you,” Tony swore to him.

It was a sardonic smile that touched Loki’s lips. “The trigger must be reversed, truly and genuinely by the one who inspired it.”

Tony was tense, poised on the tip of discovery and the hope of fixing the problem. “What was the trigger?”

“A broken heart.” Tony’s mind just... stopped. He didn’t realise he’d stiffened until Loki was continuing, his voice quiet and full of bitterness and dejection, “You cannot create a cure out of nothing, Anthony. I did not expect your hostility to my overture, that was my foolishness and this is my price.” He shifted his face, nuzzling gently at Tony’s chest. “If you remain with me until the ice finishes, I will be content.” He squeezed Tony’s hand. “Don’t feel guilt, my mortal.” He sighed, world-weary and yet affectionate despite it all. “You cannot choose the ones you love.”

Tony’s mind was reeling and his heart was pounding. He felt relief, such startling, aching relief that he almost wanted to laugh. He didn’t. He started to pull his hand from Loki’s only to make the mage flinch and cling to him tighter. 

“Anthony, please,” his voice was an agonised hiss. He raised his head, his loving, heart-broken eyes pleaded with Tony. “I just want to pretend-”

Tony cupped Loki’s cheeks and swallowed his desperate words in a gentle, loving kiss. Loki made a sound of agony and kissed him back. His hand clutched at Tony’s shirt and he curled into the kiss. He kissed Tony like it was the last time, like he only had one shot and needed to make the most of it. Tony tried to gentle Loki’s motions, to sooth him and promise that this wasn’t the only one. Loki either didn’t understand or couldn’t believe it.

When they broke apart to gasp, Loki’s eyes were closed and a small whimper slipped past his trembling lips. Tony stroked Loki’s cheeks and prayed to all the Gods he didn’t believe in that this worked.

He didn’t do feelings, but for Loki to survive? He could pour out every damn one he had.

“I thought it was a prank,” Tony whispered. “I thought you asked me to the festival to trick me.” He licked his lips. “I thought that going to a romantic festival with the guy I’d been in love with for years would hurt too much to do.” Loki’s eyes snapped open. “I said no, Loki, because I didn’t want to go unless I was dating you. I'm completely in love with you. I joined the Revengers so I could be with you, even if we were just friends. I love your wit and your sarcasm and the way you still run circles around me in most subjects. I love that you’re an asshole and I love that you make me happy. I love-”

His words were cut off by Loki’s kiss. It was frantic and fierce, but was broken for Loki to hiss, “I love you as well. I adore you, my ridiculous, oblivious, stupid mortal.”

“Hey!” Tony protested, but he was grinning too wide and sounded too happy to be taken seriously.

Loki just kissed him again and Tony got lost in the kiss. He didn’t register that Loki had straddled him or that his hands were tangled in Loki’s hair. He _did_ notice when two hands cupped his cheeks. He jerked away from Loki’s mouth. Loki looked confused but Tony just brought his hands to cup both of Loki’s. The right was Loki’s normal temperature, the other was colder, like a hand that had been buried in snow - but it was _normal_. There was no ice on it; in fact, there was no ice on Loki _at all_.

“It melted?” Tony asked, giddy and hopeful.

Loki’s smile was the softest and most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen. “It seemed you were my cure after all.”

“You’re going to be okay?” Tony still persisted.

“Yes, Anthony,” Loki told him gently. “You successfully melted my heart.”

It was so romantic, so sweet, so _ridiculous_ , but Tony just beamed at him and squeezed Loki’s hands. He also welcomed Loki’s kiss when the other man bent down to offer it.

They would have to tell the others that Loki was okay and that no one had to worry anymore, but Tony was willing to put it off for at least a few minutes. Tony had thought he was going to lose the love of his life, the least he was owed was some time to celebrate the fact that Tony had gained Loki instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-dah! I can't resist my happy ends :)


End file.
